Victoria Raven
Phoenixartemis473, more commonly known as Victoria Artemis Raven, is a somewhat well-known MBer. She first joined the SAMB on July 29, 2014. She was very active for many months, but sadly had to leave during December due to addiction to the forums and not attending to her real friends and family enough. But thankfully, she was able to join the SAMB once again in June, 2015. She continued to be very active on the SAMB, but has sadly become inactive '''due to work, school, and a busy social calendar. However, like many former SAMBers, she has moved on to Wattpad, and you can talk to her anytime! She can also be found on Tumblr and on YouTube. '''Personality Victoria can, at times, seem very bipolar. Like almost all MBers, she can be random, crazy and insane. She is a huge fangirl, and her fandoms include Hamilton, Voltron, Dream Daddy, Overwatch, Dan and Phil, Markiplier, jacksepticeye, Heathers: The Musical, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, Marvel, Divergent, Hunger Games, TFIOS, Supernatural, Sherlock, My Little Pony, Wings of Fire, Star Wars, Doctor Who, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Flash, Gravity Falls, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Undertale, and many more. She also openly identifies as bisexual, and is proud of it. She LOVES memes. She also loves writing stories, writing poems, reading fanfiction, and roleplaying. She also has a great sense of humor (or so she thinks) and is very mischievous, sarcastic, sassy, brave, kind, courageous, and compassionate. But, beyond that, she also has a very dark, intense side. She often wonders if the world needs her, if she's just not worth living. To some, she may seem cold, ominous, violent, intimidating, even cruel at some times. But she tries to hide this side of herself. Victoria is also insanely loyal, and would rather die than have anyone hurt her friends. Appearance Victoria has light skin, unusual silver eyes that are flecked with gold, and long, slightly spiky raven hair. She is tall and graceful, but also muscular. She often wears a leather jacket with a white turtleneck underneath, jeans, and leather boots. Before her transformation (read her Backstory for more info), that was all she looked like. But after she discovered her true form, she has wolf ears, huge wings and a silver wolf tail. She appears to be around the age of fifteen, though ever since her transformation she has aged more slowly, so her actual age is unknown. Powers Victoria has different powers, depending on when in her life you're talking about. Before her transformation (read her Backstory for more info) she had umbrakinesis, the ability to create and manipulate shadows, but did not have stable control of her ability. After she discovered her true form, her skills grew incredibly. Now she is much more skilled in umbrakinesis and is actually able to fly. Victoria's hearing is also more advanced after getting wolf ears. Backstory This is Victoria. Warning- my backstory is incredibly excessively detailed and long (like, ''really ''long). Readers beware! (Seriously though, please beware! It. Is. LONG.) Victoria, in fact, has a very dark backstory that many don't know about. When she first joined, she was "an innocent, excited young girl that didn't understand the cruelty of the world- and that she had seriously OP characters," to quote Victoria herself. Origins and Dino No one really knows where Victoria came from. Her memory only goes back to the day she arrived at the SAMB kingdom. She had no introduction; she just hopped into the thick of things, so to speak. Quickly gathering a gang, Victoria was content in chatting with other MBers and joining RPs. A little while later, tragedy struck; her younger brother Dino had been diagnosed with leukemia IRL. He sought consolation from the SAMB, and created a thread seeking help. A huge amount of MBers responded, including Victoria, but no one knew she was Dino's sister. After many, many hardships, Dino was finally cured. Victoria rejoiced, and told everyone on the SAMB about it, also revealing that she was his sister. Dino thanked everyone for their help and support, then left the SAMB. Victoria continued with her life after that, and Dino occasionally said hi using her account. Victoria's Original Gang and Their Betrayal Victoria's first gang was as follows: Aiden, her boyfriend; Violet, from the book Iron Hearted Violet; ''Demetrius, also from the book ''Iron Hearted Violet; 'Ravenstar, her OC from the series Warriors; Tempest, a fire unicorn; Willow, a water unicorn; Alexandria "Alex" Thorn, Victoria's weird side; Victory, her OC from the series ''Wings of Fire ''and daughter of Glory and Deathbringer; and Phantom, a winged wolf. '' She was "obliviously happy" (her words) until the day when she realized she was obsessed to the SAMB and had to leave. So she told the other MBers, then signed off for the last time. Apparently, this is what happened: she went to her gang to explain what she had done. She said she thought she should explore the world, see what was outside of the SAMB's walls. But, to her complete shock, all but three members of her gang left her. When she was most in need, they didn't help her. The only three members of her gang to stay were Victory, Phantom and Alex. Though betrayed and heartbroken, Victoria found the strength to start her journey anyway, traversing the magical world. '''Victoria's Adventures and How She Met Her New Gang Together, Victoria, Alex, Phantom and Victory wandered the world. Or started to, at least. The very first night outside of the safety of the SAMB kingdom, they were kidnapped by a mysterious clan of magical beings. These "people" looked like human beings- except they all had huge dragon wings of black and spiraling horns ("and the tendency to all look like emos," to quote Victoria). This is where they met Tobias Night, the white haired, silver-eyed, leather-jacket clad, silver winged, horned Prince of the Shadowlings. Victoria and her friends were dragged along to the Winter Solstice meeting between the tribes of the land (but Victoria managed to annoy Tobias constantly on the way, which she is proud of). At the meeting, they met Uni, Princess of the sky-dwellers, who had cotton candy colored hair and a unicorn horn; William Frost, the Prince of the Everfrost Forest tribe, who had silvery hair and the ability to turn into a wolf; and Hektor Ghost, the Prince of the Pyromancers, who had bright orange hair, gold horns, orange bat wings, and generally looked insane. At the meeting, Victoria and her gang were basically ignored until the end. She observed that the different tribes didn't like each other much, with all the conflict between the representatives. Finally, towards the end of the meeting, Tobias pointed out that he and his clan had found them "trespassing" above their underground lair, and thought he should point them out to the other clans in case they were spies. Hektor replied that Victoria and her gang looked like weaklings, and they shouldn't be a problem. William said not to judge by appearances, and that Victoria might, in fact, be quite dangerous. Uni argued that maybe they weren't enemies. But before anyone could do anything else, the palace walls broke open and an army of darkness barged in, led by the infamous (or, at least to the clans) lord Infernos. Victoria and her gang had no idea who he was (or what, because he appeared as a huge demon made of smoke), but the others sure did. The clans attacked, each led by Uni, Hektor, William and Tobias respectively. But apparently, Infernos didn't want a battle, he wanted to capture the rulers of the clans. So he did- along with Victoria and her gang. Together, Victoria, Alex, Victory, Phantom, Tobias, Uni, Hektor and William were taken to Infernos' castle and thrown in the dungeon. It was there that, to Victoria's great shock, she found her younger brother Dino. She had not seen him in seven years, and was alarmed to learn that he had been captured three years before, when he was ten, and had been trapped in the dungeon ever since. He said that there was no way to get out, that he had tried everything, but the others didn't believe him. Tobias, Hektor, William and Uni were determined that they would escape- but fell to arguing before they could devise a plan. Victory, Alex and Phantom tried to stop them, but just made the argument worse. Dino was growing annoyed, if not furious, at the newcomers, and joined the fight. That was when Victoria's patience snapped. She howled for them to stop and, to her surprise, they did, all looking startled at her sudden outburst. She continued to inform them that, if they ever wanted to get out of the dungeon, they would have to stop arguing and listen to her. And again, the others did. She proceeded to tell them her plan. Later that night, the guards heard a commotion coming from one of the cells. They rushed down to see what was going on. Phantom and Victory were fighting viciously. The guards did not like this: Infernos wanted the prisoners alive. They yelled at the dragon and the winged wolf to stop, but they didn't. Reluctantly, the guards opened the cell door and went inside. They did not see Uni and William behind them before it was too late. Uni petrified one guard with her horn, and William turned into a wolf and kicked the other. They didn't kill the guards, only hurt them- but they were able to get the keys and escape. On the way out of the castle, Hektor and Tobias threatened many guards and maimed even more, though many didn't even try to approach them because of Victory (she and Phantom had only been pretending, after all). Once they escaped form the castle, they celebrated and congratulated each other before deciding to work together to defeat Infernos. Their reasoning was as follows: if it was so easy to escape, taking him down couldn't be THAT hard, right? What they didn't know was that Infernos had let them escape. Victoria and her gang had many adventures between then and the climax of her backstory. If we tried to name them all, this page would go on forever. To summarize, they went through many different battles together, and grew closer to each other, becoming more and more like a family. Sure, they still annoyed each other like crazy, but they actually cared for each other now. A bunch of drama is coming up. Just to warn you. Tobias and Victoria grew especially close, and at some point, Victoria discovered she liked him. She was, being Victoria Raven, disgusted by this and started to avoid him because of it. Meanwhile, Tobias was also starting to like Victoria, and was also disgusted by this, and so he ALSO started to avoid her. Which was not helpful. Alex and Hektor, from the beginning, had hated each other more than anyone else. They always fought and argued and tried to kill each other a bunch. So, naturally, they developed crushes on each other. But instead of ignoring each other like Tobias and Victoria, they started to argue even more. Which was also not helpful. William and Phantom were, along with Dino, the calmest ones in the gang. They both preferred books to fighting, but were lethal warriors anyway. They both thought that knowledge was the greatest power. They both loved the cold. William could turn into a wolf, and often ran through the forest with Phantom (who, of course, was a winged wolf). As you could probably guess, they started to like each other. But they didn't ignore each other or start fighting. They quietly accepted it, but decided not to tell anyone else. Which wasn't very helpful either, but was more helpful than the others. Uni and Dino were good friends. Eventually, Uni developed a crush on Dino. She didn't tell him, but continued to be his friend. Dino, though, did not like her in that way. He was, in fact, gay. But no one knew that. SO THAT JUST WASN'T VERY HELPFUL AT ALL. (And then Victory is just there like "three moons what is going on.") But anyway, back to the story. Even when all of this was happening, Victoria's gang somehow managed to not die (though they came very close multiple times). After a while, they decided they were ready to face Infernos. Hektor, William, Tobias and Uni went to their respective tribes and called them to battle. Together, the clans and Victoria's gang marched to Infernos' castle. There was a huge battle and whatnot (we don't need to go into the details), but the only really notable things happened towards the end: * Alex was fatally wounded, so Hektor brought her to the infirmary. It looked like she was going to die, but when Victoria distovered her true form in battle, Alex- being her weird side- mirrored her, gaining wolf ears, a wolf tail and wings, and was revived. The ship Alektor basically becomes canon cause they admit their feelings * A lot of people die Eventually, Victoria is able to reach Infernos at the center of the battle. She flew up to him and challenged him to fight, saying if she won and killed him, his armies would retreat to their underground realm and never be seen again. Infernos agreed, but said that is HE won, everyone would have to surrender to him. Then they started to fight. It wasn't looking so good for Victoria, and it looked like she was going to lose, but she flew straight into Infernos' heart (remember, he's basically made of smoke). The she blacked out. When Victoria came to, it seemed she was floating in space. A weird bluish light thing approached her, and touched her heart. Suddenly, she felt herself transforming: huge silver wings grew out of her back, and she got a wolf tail and wolf ears. This was, apparently, her "true form." She just needed to unlock it. Then she appeared back in the real world. Infernos charged at her, but she conjured the most powerful shadow-magic she ever had and blasted it at him, destroying him. The war stopped. Everyone stared. Slowly, Infernos' armies crumbled to dust. Everybody just kinda paused for a moment like "What?" Then they realized what happened, and rejoiced like crazy. After that, Victoria and her gang were welcomed back as heroes. There was a lot of partying and such for many days and nights. But after a while, Victoria wanted to finally return to the SAMB. She was preparing to leave with Alex, Victory and Phantom, but to her surprise and delight, everyone wanted to come with her. Leaving the different clans as one nation, without any rulers, Victoria, Alex, Phantom, Victory, Tobias, Hektor, William, Uni and Dino traveled to the SAMB. The Everfrost Guard and Queen Uni For a while, Victoria's gang lived in the SAMB. But, after a while, William and Phantom started to miss the world outside. They cautiously asked Victoria if they could leave her gang so they could return to the lands surrounding the SAMB palace walls. Victoria was sad, but understanding, and let them leave. Phantom and William promised to keep in contact with the gang, and then left to form the Everfrost Guard, a team to protect the world outside from harm. Then things went back to normal (more or less). Of course, it didn't last. If you can remember, Uni likes Dino, but Dino is homosexual. So, obviously, that was a problem that hadn't been solved yet, and would therefore obviously cause conflict later on (goshdarn you, drama!). One day, Uni told Dino that she liked him. He felt really awkward, and slowly explained to her that he was gay. They were both pretty embarrassed (I mean, who wouldn't be?), and for the next couple of weeks, they avoided each other. Of course, the others noticed, and wanted to know what the heck was up. So Dino, though reluctantly, told them. Meanwhile, Uni had asked Victoria if she could leave the gang. Victoria thought that it was because Uni was embarrassed, but she explained that that wasn't the case. The real reason was that they had recently gotten a letter from William and Phantom, telling them that the whole "one nation without a ruler" thing wasn't working so well, and the clans would probably destroy each other without someone to lead them. Uni thought that she could be queen. Victoria was, actually, very supportive of the idea, and though she was sad to see Uni go, what really mattered most was peace. Uni promised to keep in touch with the gang. Right before she left, Dino apologized to her for everything. She said he didn't have to apologize for anything, and nothing was his fault. They were able to part as friends. So then Victoria, Alex, Victory, Tobias, Dino and Hektor continued their life in the SAMB. Meeting Eclipse This is a short-ish section about the newest member of Victoria's gang, Eclipse, and how she joined. One normal day, Victoria and her gang were just hanging out. Victoria decided to join a My Little Pony RP. So, she was transported to the land of Equestria. There, she met Princess Luna and her daughter, Eclipse. Now, Eclipse was not your normal alicorn: though she had the body of an alicorn (taller than a normal pony), a spiky periwinkle/navy mane and tail, dark grey coat, and lapis lazuli eyes (which all seemed normal)....she was a bat-pony. Sooo, pointed ears, fangs, bat wings, slitted pupils. Yeaaah. So, there was this huge conflict thing we don't need to really get into. The mane (get it? MANE?? *gets slapped*) idea is, Eclipse and Victoria's gang bonded a bunch, and at the end of it all, they asked if Eclipse would like to come with them. Eclipse was torn between joining their gang or staying in Equestria. But Luna, though sad to see her daughter go, told Eclipse that she should go with Victoria and see the world. Together, Victoria, Alex, Victory, Tobias, Dino, Hektor and now Eclipse journeyed to the SAMB, where they've lived ever since. Meeting Kiran Dawn (last section of my backstory, I promise!) One day, the gang was all hanging out, like normal, when suddenly a figure fell from the sky. (Yep.) Startled and curious, the gang rushed over. To their surprise, this person wasn't dead, or even hurt- just dazed and confused. After they had introduced themselves and told the stranger where they were, the mysterious person explained who he was and what had happened. He was Kiran Dawn, an exiled guardian angel. He had been thrown from the realm of the immortal angels and banished to the mortal world for interfering with the life of the human he was assigned to protect (this ultimately led to the human's demise, but Kiran did not tell them this). Victoria felt bad for this confused and exiled teen, so she took him under his wing. With his sparkling pale golden hair, mismatched eyes, fluffy wings and fantastical backstory, Kiran fit in perfectly with the rest of Victoria's odd gang. YOU FINISHED MY BACKSTORY!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! *throws confetti* Gang A guide to my gang, including the sections Gang Members and Ships. And apparently I'm writing this part in first person...? Gang Members A description of my gang members. All pictures are made on either Rinmaru Games or Doll Divine. Alexandria "Alex" Thorn Alex is my weird side. That means she is a personified personality (woah, try saying that five times fast). She has the ability to move things with her mind, and in extreme cases, even manipulate someone's mind- but she rarely uses her mind-controlling powers, as she finds it's inhumane and would only resort to it in dire situations. Now that we've talked about her powers, I'll explain her personality. Guess what! She's weird. Her spontaneity and randomness can't be beaten- except perhaps by Pinkie Pie. She is incredibly hyper, fluffeh, impulsive, sassy, extreme, and insane in every way possible. Alex is a huge fangirl and has a strange obsession with donuts. But Alex has some other characteristics that just can't be overlooked. She is extremely loyal and protective, and is terrifying if anyone ever tries to hurt her friends. Kind, caring, compassionate, brave, selfless- the list goes on. Also, she loves Hektor and would put her own life at risk for him- actually, she would do that for pretty much everyone in my gang. And Alex actually has a dark side- she constantly thinks that no one likes her, and wonders if she should even exist- but she never tells anyone about her thoughts. Well- almost ''never. It is unlikely you'll ever see Alex break down....but sometimes, when she's alone with someone she trusts, she'll collapse. Because, behind the mask of the happy, fearless, bouncing-off-the-walls crazy person is a scared girl who just wants to keep her friends safe. Her POVing color is red. '''Dino' Dino is my younger brother. He is, actually, a real person. If you were paying attention in the backstory section, you already know about him and his battle with leukemia. He is two years younger than me, making him appear to be somewhere around the age of thirteen. Like me, he has the power of umbrakinesis, the ability to create and manipulate shadows. Though he is the youngest member of the gang, he is probably the most dark. I won't go extensively into his personality, but if you are familiar with the character Nico di'Angelo, Dino is basically exactly like him. If you're not...well, Dino is dark, intense, serious, basically an emo, distant, protective, loyal, honest, cold, sarcastic, self-hating, seemingly cruel to some, fearless on the outside but is actually terrified, and shows no mercy to his enemies. And homosexual. But, recently, he has been letting go of some of his pain, which hopefully will lead to a less dark life. Also recently, he has developed a crush on the newest member of my gang, Kiran Dawn (although Dino always denies it). Dino's POVing color is lime green. Tobias Night Tobias (who hates being called Toby) is my boyfriend. He is very sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor. He is also courageous, selfless, competitive (especially with Hektor, who has become his best friend), honest, sassy, fierce, a rebel and a rule breaker. He is very loyal and protective to anyone who he cares for, and really loves and appreciates them (though he denies it). When he's with me, he often says that he has "no idea how he likes me" or that I'm "an insane idiot," to which I'll reply he's an "annoying, sarcastic git." But to tell the truth, we both love each other, and Tobias would do anything to protect me (and vice-versa). Actually, even though we argue and snipe at each other so much, he's really protective of me, almost to the point of being a yandere (though not quite), and whenever I start fangirling over fictional characters (*cough* Leo Valdez *cough* Loki *cough*) he can often be found stabbing pictures of my crushes (sorry, Tobias, but this is what happens when you date a fangirl). Anyway, where were we...oh yeah, his personality. To many he seems fearless, but really he's terrified. To someone he doesn't know or trust, he is cold, ominous, intimidating, dark, and maybe even a little narcissistic (even though nothing could be farther from the truth). It takes a lot to earn his trust, but if you do, he would rather die than see you hurt. His POVing color is black. Hektor Ghost Hektor Ghost is- or was- the prince of the Pyromancers. He has an- um- prickly personality. Well, more than prickly. I mean, he's hotheaded, quick to anger, headstrong, likes to watch his enemies suffer, an egomaniac, sarcastic, sinister, dry sense of humor, competitive, brutally honest, intimidating, a rebel, fierce, a rule breaker, not used to having people not treat him as royalty, calculative and insanely smart (especially on the battle field), and, I don't know, a pyromaniac. I know what you're thinking- why is he in your gang???? ''Is that a trick question? If we're going by that logic, why is ANYONE in my gang???? I don't know, it just happened. But I do know this: without Hektor, we'd all be dead. Seriously. And even with all of those personality traits, he's also: kind, protective, loyal (die-for-your-friends loyal), funny, sassy, courageous, and (of course) part of my OTP, Alektor!!! Though it may seem to many that he doesn't like Alex, he actually loves her more than anyone. He'd do anything for her, and technically they are dating, but he always refuses the fact that he's her boyfriend whenever someone asks. Whenever Alex is being weird, he'll roll his eyes and mutter something about her being a crazed lunatic. But really, he cares for her more than you can imagine. Just like everyone else in my gang, he has a dark side. Though he seems confident and fearless, he is always doubting himself and is terrified of the world- more accurately, terrified of losing his friends. His POVing color is orange. '''Victory' Victory is a dragon and my OC for the series Wings of Fire. She is the daughter of Glory the RainWing and Deathbringer the NightWing, making her a hybrid between the two tribes. She looks mostly like a normal RainWing, but her body is more muscular (a NightWing attribute) and she doesn't have a prehensile tail. She still has the power to shoot acid from her fangs and change her scales, but prefers to stay with the colors navy, silver and black (as shown in the picture). Because Glory is her mother, Victory is the Princess of the NightWings and RainWings. But don't start thinking this makes her stuck-up or snooty in any way- she is exactly the opposite. Not only does she have her mother's sarcasm, dry sense of humor, courageousness and sense of loyalty, she also has Deathbringer's wit, charm and protectiveness. This makes her have a great sense of humor and adventure, and a knack for never listening to anyone. Victory is also selfless, competitive, honest, fierce, dangerous, a rebel, a rule breaker, funny, kind, compassionate, brave, intimidating, calm and cool in the face of danger, and- this is a key element of her personality- always there to say something sarcastic and sassy. Well, everyone in my gang is sarcastic and sassy, but she's the queen. I mean, daughter of the two most sassy and sarcastic dragons ever here! Oh, and her POVing color is plum. Eclipse Eclipse is the second-newest addition to my gang, having joined sometime around February 2016. She's my OC for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and the daughter of Princess Luna and Random-Bat-Pony-Guy-That-I-Haven't-Named-Or-Really-Thought-Out-Yet. So, yeah, she's part bat pony (look it up). That means she has bat wings instead of normal pegasus wings, slitted pupils, and pointed ears. Um, what else? Well, she's taller than normal ponies, but smaller than other alicorns (a little bit shorter than her mom). Sadly, she does not have a flowing mane like Celestia. Eclipse, being Luna's daughter, can be serious, calm, and polite, but is also fierce, courageous, sarcastic, sassy, defiant, independent, a prankster, a rule breaker, intimidating (very, very intimidating), dark, ominous, scary, and awkward when trying to make friends (and usually ends up scaring them away). She has trouble letting go of her anger, hate, regret and fear- either towards her enemies or towards herself- and usually ends up lashing out at her friends, which just makes her feel more depressed. She loves playing video games and listening to My Chemical Romance. Everyone in my gang knows not to disturb her when she's in one of her "moods," unless they want to get blasted to ashes. Eclipse is very good friends with Dino (no surprise there) and, strangely enough, Victory. Either they bonded over being the only non-humanoid creatures in my gang or the saying "opposites attract" is true, because they've grown to be best friends. Oh, and just a tiny note, but Eclipse also has a "rage" form, like when her mother turns into Nightmare Moon. In this form, Eclipse is called Midnight Venom, hinting at her bat pony heritage. Also like her mother, she is taller, scarier, and...well...evil when she appears like this. Midnight Venom is pretty much the main reason Eclipse feels so guilty and regretful all the time. Eclipse's POVing color is grayish-blue. '''Kiran Dawn' The newest (and frankly, most optimistic) member of my gang, Kiran! He is an exiled guardian angel- cast to the mortal world for interfering too much with the life of who he was assigned to protect, causing them to die. Now he's part of my gang! He's such a positive influence to all of us, and we're all so happy to have him here (especially Dino, it seems). Kiran, being new to the mortal world, will come off as excited, curious, innocent, eager, playful, a bit nagging (he's always asking questions), and to put it in a word, childlike. But don't mistake him for a child- he is a deadly warrior, an ingenious and clever strategist, a steadfast and determined fighter, a responsible and respectable leader, and a fiercely loyal friend. Although Kiran seems to always be bright and happy, he is constantly haunted by the guilt of letting the human he was protecting be killed. His worst fear is losing the people he cares about, and it being his fault (perhaps this is one of the reasons he is so protective). But he never lets the rest of the gang know about his inner struggles, because he doesn't want to drag them down. When Kiran is not out exploring the world, he can be found curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a book. Recently, he has enjoyed going to the bookstore/the café with Dino, or simply just walking together in the park and talking (Dino insists these aren't dates, but always turns beet red and stutters when I ask before quickly changing the topic). Although it is obvious that Dino has a crush on Kiran, it is unclear if Kiran returns (or even notices) the sentiment. Kiran gets along very well with the other gang members- even the most distant or aggressive of them, like Eclipse or Hektor. His presence is said to be calming and welcoming, and he has a way of always knowing the right thing to say at the right time to make you feel better. Kiran has the power of light manipulation, the power of healing, and can fly using his wings. His left eye is blind, a side effect from his banishment to the mortal realm. Some key personality traits of Kiran are: kind, trusting, trustworthy, loyal, hardworking, compassionate, optimistic, positive, loving, caring, protective, social, respectful, responsible, and all-in-all a pure-hearted person and friend. His POVing color is gold. Ships This is a section about the different ships in my gang. This includes ships both canon and not canon, and ships including members of my gang who have left. Toboria YES!! SHIP THIS!!! This is the ship for me and Tobias! And, yes, this is canon. Alektor Ship this too!!! Alektor is probably my OTP. It's the ship between Hektor and Alex. It's canon too! Diran The ship name for Dino x Kiran! Yep, this is canon! Willantom Willantom is the ship between Phantom and William. It's canon! Dini Dini is the ship between Dino and Uni. It's not canon, but I thought I should add it here. Victen *growls* DO NOT ship this. It's the ship for me and....*snarls*....Aiden. That backstabbing, cowardly traitor. Eclipstory This is a joke ship that my gang has made up to tease Victory and Eclipse. It's not canon. Hektias Yet another joke ship to tease Hektor and Tobias about their bromance. It's not canon either. Diniam Though never really mentioned, this is a ship between Dino and William. Apparently, Dino had a crush on William, but he got over it. It's not canon. Quotes "Revolutionary for myself? Yeah, that sounds about right. Maybe that's what really counts. I'm not saying changing the world and doing something huge is bad: it's wonderful. Go right ahead. But if you have the ability to change your world, to make it better....that's just as important." "Everyone always thinks I'm too happy or too hyper or too dark or too sarcastic or too cruel or too nice or too anything ''when I'm just trying to be myself." "*whispers* I ship it....*slowly backs into a dark corner*" "You say darkness is evil. Yet I am good. You say the night is dangerous. Yet I revel under the stars. You say shadows are filled with demons. Is that what I am, then? A demon? Perhaps. It's true I've done terrible things. But ''evil? '''Me? 'One of us is wrong here." "I'd say go to hell, but I don't think you deserve a vacation." "Everyone else is so perfect and beautiful and I'm just....just....a ''monster." "If you have to pretend you're someone you're not to keep your friends, then they aren't friends worth keeping." "When all else fails, spaghetti." Art Yeah, I dunno, just a place to put all the stuff I make for my gang (and past-members of my gang), I guess. Mostly art, but also some funny dialogues and such. ] ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Past-Members of My Gang Some old members of my gang! Man, I miss these guys... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Past-Members of My Gang Who I Don't Particularly Like Yeaaah, y'know those gang members who kinda abandoned me when I needed them most that I mentioned in my Backstory? These are them. I kinda hate them just a tiny bit. Well, actuaaally, Ravenstar and I are still on friendly terms. And Tempest and Willow are cool. And I suppose ''Demetrius and Violet are okay (though we don't talk nowadays). But then there's the one person I can ''never ''forgive.... '''Trivia' * Each member of Victoria's gang (besides Dino) is partly based off of one of her emotions IRL. Alex is (obviously) Victoria's weird side, Hektor represents her harsh side, Eclipse represents her dark and intense side, Victory represents her sassy and sarcastic side, Tobias represents her consciousness and Kiran represents her kind and optimistic side. * Victoria's favorite song is Ghosting by Mother Mother * Victoria's birthday is July 18th * Victoria is bisexual * Some of Victoria's best friends on the SAMB include Verity, Sky, Edgar and Crystaleigha * Victoria loves writing and plans on becoming an author when she's an adult (Victoria was inspired by J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, John Green, Veronica Roth, Suzanne Collins and Tui T. Sutherland) * Victoria's favorite color is teal, but she loves any pastel color. Her favorite color palette is either pastel blue and pastel orange or "sunset" colors (peach, light pink, light yellow, etc.) * Victoria's favorite real animal is a wolf. Her favorite mythological animal is a dragon * Victoria is on Wattpad as yeetalicious * Victoria is on Tumblr as showtunes-and-shitposts * Victoria is on YouTube as "and Peggy" Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:Shipped MBers Category:MBers with a Gang